


A Stairwell in Winter

by Psychicsniper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicsniper/pseuds/Psychicsniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psycho-Pass A/U. Spoilers for episode 15+.  Kougami has nightmares about his (and Tsunemori's) encounter with Makishima at NONA tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stairwell in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For those who watched the Dubbed version, or just don't know, "Kanshikan" is Japanese for "inspector". Some people get irritated when I mix Japanese and English in fiction, so I'm sorry if that bothers you! <3

Kougami Shinya awoke on the couch in his loosely labeled “bedroom”. Beside him with her bare back to his unclothed chest, was someone he knew quite well. He smiled and nuzzled the back of her neck, burying the top half of his face in her short, soft brunette hair.  
He gracefully moved his hand from her waist, travelling up toward her chest, being sure to leave whisper-like caresses on his way up. He placed his palm on her chest, his wrist between her breasts, and pulled her closer into him. Under his palm he could feel her dainty heart, calmly dancing in her chest. Her warm skin against his fulfilled all of his chemical needs for the moment, and he dared not reach for a cigarette, for he did not wish to disturb the petite ethereal creature sharing the couch with him. He left a trail of kisses on her neck leading from her spine to her left shoulder, stopping occasionally to nip gently at her smooth porcelain skin. He could feel her heart still dancing the same slow rhythm in its bone cage. But he noted no movement otherwise. Not even a twitch when he gingerly nipped at her earlobe. He sat up and turned her delicate body toward his.

That’s when he saw it. Her matted, bloody bangs stuck to her forehead. Her skull, misshapen by impact. And the two nails sticking out of her forehead and right cheek. His heart skipped a few beats, then as if wanting to make up for lost time, it started pounding. He could hear the beats in his head and feel the pressure in his face.  
“Kanshikan…” he almost begged. He’d seen her this way before.  
Her face was covered in coagulated blood and matted hair, which he tried to move from her face, as if that were the only thing keeping her from living. He sat up straighter and took her now limp body into his arms. “Kanshikan…” he repeated.  
Her eyes shot open. The conjunctiva in both of her eyes were dark red from pooling blood and broken vessels, and only made her light brown eyes look lighter. Her left pupil was unnaturally dilated. Her right pupil remained constricted, seemingly unaware of not only the new addition of light, but also of the figure caressing her face.  
“Why did you leave me?” The voice snapped him out of his focus on her mutilated face.  
It was her voice. But he could have sworn her mouth didn’t move. He looked at her mouth, it was still sealed shut by dried blood and saliva. “You left me to die.”  
That time he was sure her mouth didn’t move. Her left eye was tracking his movements, staring angrily into his skull. He tried to respond, but no sound erupted from his throat. “You left me to die in that cold stairwell. You left me for Makishima.”  
He still couldn’t produce sound as he felt the burn of tears in his eyes. “Why?!” She screamed, mouth still unmoving.

He bolted awake, still hearing her scream ringing in his ears, and quickly sat up on the couch in his loosely labeled “bedroom”. He shakily fumbled around for his pack of cigarettes and lighter. An agonizing 20 seconds later, his hands shook almost uncontrollably as he struggled to light the cigarette he miraculously managed to get to his lips. He pulled the smoke into his lungs, holding it in, as a child would cling to a stuffed bear on a stormy night. He angrily wiped the lines of tears off his face as he exhaled and quickly took another drag off his cigarette. He finished one cigarette, and lit another with its dying glow.  
He shot up from the couch and padded out into the dark living space of his dormitory.  
“Was it Tsunemori again?” a bodiless voice sounded from the kitchen.  
“Why are you sitting in my kitchen, in the dark, at three in the morning, Gino?” Kougami replied, purposefully ignoring the question, and making an educated guess at the time.  
A pregnant silence befell the two men as Kougami flipped on a light switch. Both glared as their eyes became accustomed to the bright light. Kougami walked into the kitchen toward Gino. The harsh overhead lights cast shadows on his muscled body, “You only sleep in boxers? Go put on a shirt.” Ginoza blurted out, who internally kicked himself after the words fell from his lips.  
Kougami rolled his eyes, and ignored the remark as he made his way to the refrigerator. Another silence befell the men, this time, much quicker, but exponentially more awkward.  
“You can't continue like this, Kougami. You were lucky it was so cold that night, or you might have died too,” Gino said, breaking the silence, as Kougami nudged him out of the way with the half-opened refrigerator door.  
“I should have died.” Kougami said, as he looked at Gino out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed a bottle of water and snapped the top open loudly.  
“He kicked your ass, and nicked your carotid, were it not for the temperature and direct pressure, you could have. Be thankful his hand slipped.” Gino said, as he leaned against the countertop, and adjusted his glasses.  
“His hand didn’t slip. Makishima isn’t sloppy.” Kougami said before taking a not-so-dainty sip from the bottle.  
“So you mean to tell me, he botched slitting your throat on purpose?” Gino asked, eyebrows advertising his skepticism.  
“He’s just fucking with me, Gino. One day, I’ll return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me.


End file.
